


Out of Order

by CloversDreams



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Mirror Sex, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasm, Quickie, Semipublic Sex, Sexy Footsie, or like bare minimum plot, some fluff too cause yeah, you know footsie in a teasing way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: The Golden Dawn headquarters was huge and Zora felt like he was lost even though he technically had a guide. He did wonder where they were going. Did this place have a cafeteria? Probably. Their HQ had a kitchen and as this one was so much larger and more elegant, he wouldn’t put it past them to have a team of professional chefs at their beck and call. He was more than a little surprised when Finral stopped outside of a bathroom with a sign that read ‘out of order’ on the door.“I can’t use my spatial magic here without it being detected and since we’re trying to be discreet this will have to do.” Finral looked around to make sure no one else was there. He put his hand flat against the door and pushed it open then pulled Zora inside. “This bathroom has been out of order for so long no one even bothers to check it anymore. I used to come in here to relieve a little stress during meeting recesses, if you know what I mean.”“Youwhat?” Zora asked, wide eyed.“Hey, that was back before I had you to help me deal with all my pent-up frustrations,” Finral snickered.





	Out of Order

Zora let out a surprised grunt when Finral grabbed his wrist and began to drag him somewhere. One second they were talking about nothing in particular, then his boyfriend gasped and now they were practically running to an unknown destination. He was about to ask what the heck was going on when they skidded to a halt before they ran right into someone. He blinked at the bulky man that reeked of cigarettes. Still didn’t know what was going on. Zora turned towards his boyfriend when he spoke up.

“Captain!” Finral exclaimed to get the man’s attention. Yami turned towards him and raised a curious eyebrow. Finral tugged the redhead so he stepped closer to him then asked, “Would it be all right if Zora accompanied us to that meeting this afternoon?”

“Huh? Why?” Yami asked as he let out a puff of smoke.

Finral rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and muttered, “You usually go out drinking in the city after these meetings and I just wait around until you’re ready to go. This time I figured that maybe Zora and I could go on a date instead.”

Yami blinked at him as he considered it. He gave them each a look then turned back around and continued on his way. He waved his cigarette over his shoulder and said, “Yeah, whatever. There’s no rules sayin’ I can’t bring the whole squad if I felt like it.”

“Thank you, sir!” Finral called after him.

“Both of you be ready to go at the normal time,” Yami replied.

“Of course!”

Zora was still extremely confused. He looked from their captain's back to his beaming boyfriend and asked, “Uhh… what did you just rope me into?”

“Once a month the Golden Dawn host a meeting at their headquarters and invite all the squad captains. They can get pretty boring and political, but if we get to go on a date after I think it’ll be worth it.” Finral explained with a little half-smile.

Zora couldn’t be miffed when Finral had that cute look on his face. Not that he would’ve been. It just might’ve been nice to have been asked about this plan instead of dragged into it. Oh, who was he kidding? He’d never say no to a date with his boyfriend. They both knew it. Finral had just skipped that unnecessary step of asking first since he already had his answer. Zora thought about it for a moment before he finally mumbled, “Never been to the Golden Dawn HQ before. Is it as stuffy as it sounds?”

“Pretty much,” Finral agreed. “Though it’ll be just a little more bearable with you there.”

Zora furrowed his brow and admitted, “This actually sounds like a terrible date you’ve got planned.”

“Hey, that’s just the pre-date suffering. We can have our fun afterwards.” Finral assured him with a wink.

Zora raised a curious eyebrow at him. He did wonder what Finral meant by fun in this instance. Though he supposed he’d find out later. He tossed his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and started to lead him down the hall. He was genuinely curious as he asked, “So what’s the dress code for this event?”

Finral snorted and shook his head. “Our captain shows up in a too-tight tank top and ripped robe. There really isn’t anything less formal one could wear.”

“Sounds good to me,” Zora snickered. They both knew he wasn’t about to put on a shirt just to please some stuck-up nobles, anyway. The little snicker he heard from Finral before he slid an arm around his waist told him he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Zora quickly found out that when Finral said these meetings were boring he meant it. It felt like time slowed to a still as the captains argued over petty things. He was pretty sure this was causing more problems than it was solving.

About ten minutes in, he noticed Finral watching him. They were seated opposite one another at the far side of the table. It gave the captain’s room to yell, he supposed. The look in those purple eyes was so… distracting. Zora couldn’t focus on the meeting at all with the way his boyfriend's seductive gaze lingered upon him.

His eyes were glued to the way that Finral's tongue peeked out from between his lips then slid along them slowly. Once it disappeared back into his mouth Zora noticed the corner of Finral’s mouth twitch as he fought back a smile. Oh. That’s how it was. Well, two could play that game. Zora did his best not to show just how much that simple lick had made him want to leap across the table and kiss his boyfriend.

He casually used the toes of his left foot to pry off his right boot. Once that foot was free, he stretched it out until it made contact with Finral's knee. He watched the way his boyfriend stiffened and his eyes widened. Zora was just getting started.

He slid his foot along Finral's inner thigh at an agonizingly slow pace, all while not alerting those around him. Zora took great pleasure in watching how his boyfriend squirmed in his seat. He pulled his foot back towards himself, careful not to so much as graze his groin, and smirked.

Zora took note of the lovely blush that blossomed in Finral's cheeks. The look suited him. Just when Finral let out a sigh of relief Zora started the whole process again. He took his teasing up a notch when he just barely let his toes glide across Finral's lap.

He watched his boyfriend purse his lips together then put a hand over his mouth to keep from making a sound. The captains were all distracted. They didn’t need to draw attention to themselves right now. Zora knew this as well. Too bad he wasn’t one to play by the rules.

He slid his entire foot across Finral's lap and took note of the bulge he felt. Lovely. He couldn’t help but smile when he noticed Finral shiver. There was something so needy in his purple eyes. Zora could sense that he was just about at his limit. He might not have to jump across the table after all. If this continued much longer, Finral would be the one to tackle _him_. He didn’t actually have a problem with that scenario. It made him wonder just how much more his boyfriend could take.

Zora lifted his foot, fully intent on figuring it out, then jumped when there was a sudden exclamation next to them. He turned towards the captains and listened to them yell over each other about needing a quick recess. He slipped his foot back into his boot as the captains scurried from the room in a huff. He was vaguely aware of the sound of Finral taking a few calming breaths. That was a shame. Zora wondered what he might do if pushed just a bit further.

Once Finral managed to gain control over himself he stood. Zora was silent as he watched him walk around the table then take his hand in his and pull him out of the room. They didn’t even pause as they passed their captain on the way out. He was chatting up the Blue Rose captain. She did not seem amused by their conversation. There was a vaguely curious grunt from the man, probably asking where they were headed. Zora had to admit he was curious about that same thing.

“We’re off to get a snack! Be right back!” Finral declared without so much as a glance at their captain. He didn’t wait for a response and just dragged his boyfriend away. They turned and headed down an empty wing of the building.

The headquarters was huge and Zora felt like he was lost even though he technically had a guide. He did wonder where they were going. Did this place have a cafeteria? Probably. Their HQ had a kitchen and as this one was so much larger and more elegant, he wouldn’t put it past them to have a team of professional chefs at their beck and call. He was more than a little surprised when Finral stopped outside of a bathroom with a sign that read ‘out of order’ on the door.

“I can’t use my spatial magic here without it being detected and since we’re trying to be discreet this will have to do.” Finral looked around to make sure no one else was there. He put his hand flat against the door and pushed it open then pulled Zora inside.

His boyfriend was upon him as soon as the door shut behind them. Zora barely had time to gasp as Finral placed frantic kisses wherever he could. As much as he wanted to return the sentiment, he couldn’t help but think about the fact that anyone could walk in on them. That definitely didn’t sound stupidly hot for no reason. Uh uh.

Finral sensed his hesitation. He paused his affectionate assault just long enough to say, “Relax, this bathroom has been out of order for so long no one even bothers to check it anymore.”

Zora wasn’t sure he was entirely convinced. He also wasn’t sure that mattered now that he was so close to his boyfriend. It was nearly impossible to think clearly with Finral pressed up against him. Especially considering how they’d just been flirting a few minutes ago.

“I used to come in here to relieve a little stress during meeting recesses, if you know what I mean,” Finral admitted.

“You _what_?” Zora asked, wide eyed.

“Hey, that was back before I had you to help me deal with all my pent-up frustrations,” Finral snickered.

“So the snack you were referring to a minute ago…” Zora let his voice trail off. Not to mention the fact that he’d convinced the captain to let him join them in the first place. Wow, this was all planned ahead. Sometimes it seemed like his boyfriend had an unquenchable thirst. Zora wasn’t mad at that, but he also wasn’t above calling him out on it.

“Something we both crave, yes,” Finral purred. He smiled then took Zora’s hand and put it onto his crotch. He wrapped Zora’s fingers around his member to show that he was still excited from the earlier teasing. His voice was a breathy whisper as he said, “You need to take responsibility for this.”

Zora squeezed the excited member just enough to get a soft gasp from his boyfriend. Wow, he _really_ was hard. All because of a little teasing. It made Zora stiffen too. He leaned in for a kiss as he stroked the cock over the fabric of Finral's pants. He gladly swallowed every needy whimper that attempted to slip past his boyfriend’s lips.

They kissed until Finral pulled away just enough to let out a breathy, “Please, Zora. It’s not enough. I _need_.”

“Why are you so freaking hot?” Zora moaned against his lips

“You’re not one to talk,” Finral purred with a little smile. His fingers danced down Zora’s torso until it found the bulge in his pants. He returned the favor and rubbed it lovingly. He hummed when Zora immediately slotted their mouths together once more.

They continued to make out as they rutted against one another desperately. The room was filled with the soft sounds of their moans and gasps. Neither of them thought twice about the fact that the door wasn’t even locked. They were way too lost in each other. Finral moaned softly when the redhead turned his attention to his neck. Each kiss and nip there only aroused him further.

“Giving me bedroom eyes the whole time… tease…” Zora muttered against his boyfriend’s neck.

Finral chuckled then hummed, “I was hoping you noticed that.”

“Oh, I freaking noticed.” Zora fiddled with Finral’s pants for a moment then finally freed his waiting cock from its cloth prison. His gaze fell downwards and he watched it twitch with interest. He felt his mouth start to salivate at the sight. He was hungry, all right. He wrapped his hand around the waiting cock and gently danced his thumb over the smooth tip.

Finral slipped his hand into his pants with a soft hum. He gave Zora’s cock a squeeze and moaned softly into his ear. Yeah, they were on the same page right now. Zora turned his attention back to Finral’s neck as his boyfriend removed his cock from his pants.

They groaned in unison when they began to pump one another at the same time. Both of their cocks had already begun to leak beads of precome. They were both incredibly turned on. It wouldn’t take very long for either of them to finish, which was good. They only had time for a quickie, after all. Their hot breaths mingled as they panted softly and continued to stroke one another.

Finral broke the kiss then turned his head to the left. He looked back at Zora with a smile on his face then motioned for him to look as well.

Zora turned to see nothing very interesting. Just a mirror and a pair of sinks. It didn’t take him long to realize that they were the perfect height for bending someone over. Oh. He looked back at Finral and saw that his smile had reached his lust-filled eyes. He licked his lips slowly and then nibbled on his bottom one. Damn. Message received.

It was a day of firsts for Zora. First time he’d ever stepped foot in the Golden Dawn headquarters. First time he saw Finral remove a condom and lube from the bag he always wore on his hip. First time he’d ever been so eager to be bent over a sink. There was this commanding look in his boyfriend's eyes that he was absolutely weak to. Finral always got his way when he had that look upon his face, and Zora thoroughly enjoyed it.

Zora wiggled out of his pants and let them fall to the ground. He stepped out of them with his left leg. He stood in front of the closest sink to him and watched Finral through the mirror. This was really happening now of all times. It was both unbelievable and really freaking hot. The tiny voice in the back of his head that said they shouldn’t be doing this couldn’t even be heard over the sound of his own pulse in his ears.

Even something as simple as sliding a condom onto his dick and opening up a packet of lube was absolutely captivating right now. Zora didn’t know if it was their risky location or just the fact that he’d been thoroughly teased but he’d never been more ready to be fucked. He grunted when lube-soaked fingers probed his entrance. Zora lifted his left leg and rested it on the counter then put his hands flat against it to brace himself.

“So eager,” Finral purred right into his ear. He kissed behind it then whispered, “I like.”

Zora pushed back against the fingers inside of him. They felt good as they slid in and out teasingly. Very good. Yet they weren’t what he wanted. What he needed to satisfy his craving. He balled his hands into fists and muttered, “Speed it up back there. Put it in me already.”

“You know I like taking my time and savoring every last inch of you.” Finral slipped his fingers out of his boyfriend. He lined his cock up with the welcoming entrance and said, “But you have a point.”

Zora choked on a moan as Finral’s cock slipped all the way into him in one smooth motion. He muttered a soft swear. This angle was perfect for hitting that most sensitive spot on the first try. Finral knew that from experience, which was probably why he’d suggested it. Zora’s arms wobbled just a bit at the jolt of pleasure that hit him suddenly. He did his best to keep his breaths steady. They’d only just gotten started, after all. He couldn’t very well fall apart yet.

He felt a hand slide over the curve of his butt and along his propped-up leg. A shiver ran down Zora’s spine and he felt goosebumps follow the same trail those fingers traveled. He swore that his boyfriend’s touch was some form of magic he’d never encountered before. He wanted nothing more than to bask in the feeling.

Finral leaned forward so his clothed chest pressed up against Zora’s bare back. His voice was a sultry purr and he maintained eye contact with the redhead through the mirror as he whispered, “I want you to watch as I fuck you.”

“Get on with it,” Zora grunted through gritted teeth. He absolutely refused to acknowledge just how arousing that statement had been. Blush would’ve crept into his cheeks had all his blood not flooded to his groin in that moment.

“You’re sexy when you’re demanding,” Finral chuckled. He nipped at Zora’s ear then stood upright.

Whatever snarky remark Zora had been about to say next died in his throat when Finral finally began to move. There was no hesitation in his thrusts, in fact it was the opposite. He’d say that there was a desperation to hurry up and finish. Each thrust was as confident as it was swift. Finral would get exactly what he wanted with the way that his cock expertly massaged Zora’s prostate each time he pushed all the way inside.

Just as his boyfriend had said, Zora watched as he bounced in time with each thrust. He chewed on his bottom lip as he did his best to keep from crying out even though the pleasure was maddening. His eyes threatened to flutter shut but he fought it. He wanted to see. He wanted to allow himself to come undone as he watched.

“Look at me, Zora.”

The words were a command, not a suggestion. He did as he was told and looked right into the reflection of his boyfriend's purple eyes. They were hazed over with lust and he wore a deliciously sinful smile to match as he continued to snap his hips forward and back. Zora moaned at a particularly delicious thrust.

Finral had a mix of adoration and awe in his eyes as he hummed, “You look incredible like this. That face you’re making is divine.”

That was just as embarrassing as it was arousing. Zora was torn between wanting to make some noise and trying to be discreet. At this point he was so damn close to his release that he nearly didn’t give a shit whether or not they were caught. The only thing that mattered was the way that Finral’s hips felt flush against his butt. Zora was so close. He just needed… a bit more… he could feel the pressure build in his core. It threatened to explode at any moment. Almost there.

“_Hng_. Babe, please…” Zora’s voice was as shaky as his arms.

Finral knew that pet name only surfaced when Zora was at the end of his rope. Basically anything would push him over the edge. Finral gripped his boyfriend’s waist and thrust all the way into him. He ground his hips against his butt, knowing full well that he was applying pressure right to his prostate.

Zora swore he saw stars as his orgasm hit him full force. He gripped the counter for dear life, to keep a tiny part of himself grounded. He managed to choke back the moan for the most part and arched his back as the intense feeling rippled through him. He clenched his teeth as he shuddered and came without his cock even being touched. Fuck. Finally.

He let his head fall forwards since it was too much effort to hold it upright, and then he took deep breaths while he attempted to blink the stars out of his eyes. His body continued to clench as he rode out the tail end of his orgasm. His gaze fell to the puddle of come on the counter. Whoops. Not that he actually cared with how he felt like he was floating on a cloud right now.

He glanced up when he heard Finral grunt then swear to himself. Zora watched how he squeezed his eyes shut as he came too. Part of him wanted to kiss that orgasm face of his. The rest of him knew if he tried to move right now he’d just fall off the counter. That wouldn’t be very graceful. It was all he could do to keep himself propped up and pant softly as his pulse raced. He did get to watch as Finral took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he opened his eyes and looked right at him.

Zora would never get enough of that sated expression of his. He turned his head when Finral leaned forwards so they could kiss over his shoulder. He’d never get enough of post-sex kissing, either. It was lazy and affectionate, usually combined with whispers of sweet nothings. It was the kind of stuff neither of them was embarrassed to say to one another during their post-orgasm high.

They didn’t have time to do all that right now, though. If they didn’t get back soon people would start to wonder where they were. Their captain would probably kill them if he caught them doing something like this instead of working. Finral broke the kiss then slipped his flaccid cock out of him.

They quickly cleaned what mess they’d made then fixed their disheveled appearances as best they could. With that said and done, they finally stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. There wasn’t anyone else in the hallway. That worked in their favor. They turned towards one another and then snickered softly. Zora tucked some flyaway hairs behind Finral’s right ear for him. They took a moment to admire one another in silence. Everything they wanted to say was written all over their faces.

Zora leaned in for a quick kiss then watched a happy smile spread across Finral’s face. Just as they were about to speak, they noticed someone turn the corner at the other end of the hallway and head in their direction. They blinked at the random member of the Golden Dawn that eyed them suspiciously.

“Hey! Good timing! We were looking for a bathroom before heading back to the meeting but uhh... we got a bit lost and–” Finral motioned to the sign on the door. “This one's out of order so…”

“Back down the hall and take a right. Can’t miss it unless you’re not looking.” The orange-haired man replied.

“Oh, thanks a lot! We owe you one! It’s absolutely an emergency!” Finral replied a little too enthusiastically.

“He gets it,” Zora muttered under his breath. He offered his best fake smile to the man in question.

The orange-haired man shook his head and turned away from them. He continued on his way without another word. Obviously their conversation wasn’t interesting enough to continue on his end.

Finral waited until he was out of earshot then let out a sigh. He had an amused gleam in his eyes as he looked at Zora. He took his boyfriend’s hand in his and hummed, “I really do want to get that snack now. If we hurry, we can be there and back right in time for the meeting.”

Zora watched Finral raise his free hand and open a portal. So much for not being able to use his spatial magic in this place. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had all been a ruse to lead them to the bathroom. Ah, well, he couldn’t say he really minded it. Heck, he wouldn’t be against doing the same thing again. It had been a new kind of thrill that he was willing to explore some more.

He felt Finral squeeze his hand and he turned to see that he now had a grin upon his face. It was like the guy knew exactly what he was thinking. He wouldn’t put it past him. In fact, he was sure that Finral knew he’d been figured out. Perhaps a punishment was in order later. Now that was an intriguing thought as he followed his boyfriend through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> All my ships switch so since zora topped last time it was finrals turn! Now that its even who knows what next time will bring?? Your guess is as good as mine heh X’D
> 
> If you’ve got any smooty hcs for these excellent boys feel free to share o.o
> 
> punishment huh? theyve got quite a lovely night ahead of themselves :3c
> 
> 4069 words....................... nice.
> 
> See you doods for [ black clover week ](https://black-clover-week.tumblr.com/post/186732351140/black-clover-week-prompts)!!


End file.
